


[Podfic] Fic: Beneath His Skin

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Use, English Accent, Five Times, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: He can only fight a craving like this for so long.





	[Podfic] Fic: Beneath His Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic: Beneath His Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262470) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> A small, but perfectly formed story!  
> With grateful thanks to cathedral_carver for permission to podfic.  
> Music: Ripples of Thought by John Ashton Thomas

 


End file.
